Обсуждение участника:V-admin
Vald? 13:46, 29 сентября 2006 (UTC) :Da - V-admin 10:58, 5 октября 2006 (UTC) Сколько надо правок, чтобы можно было выдвинуть себя на админа? Анатолий 00:40, 13 октября 2006 (UTC) :500 правок - это много или ОК? - V-admin 07:56, 13 октября 2006 (UTC) ::бюрократам виднее :) ОК. Анатолий 13:04, 13 октября 2006 (UTC) Thanx. ~ Helgus 05:52, 10 ноября 2006 (UTC) привет. Ка так получается что здесь зарегено 82 956 человек? Это правда? Sasha l 22:16, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :Истинная правда! - V-admin 22:24, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :: наверно много спамеров?)) Sasha l 22:25, 4 января 2007 (UTC) Ок. Другой вопрос. Чего сдесь предполагается иметь такого чего нет в основной Вики(ну ественно за сиключеним Максимакса и подобных)? Sasha l 22:27, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :Здесь разрешены и даже приветствуются оригинальные исследования; разрешено размещать научные статьи, рефераты, мануалы, инструкции. Разрешено подписываться. - V-admin 22:29, 4 января 2007 (UTC) а можно ли обгонять Википедию в поисковых системах? Т.е. например ихний Энштейн на 45 места, а здесший на 15? Sasha l 22:31, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :Можно обогнать. Есть много секретов как стать партнером у Гугля, Яху, Яндекса, Рамблера, ДМОЗа и др. - V-admin 22:34, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :: не надо никакого партнерства с поисковиками(они сами не с потолка берут правила ранжирования). Наш общий и основной партнер - человек и читатель. Правильно ли я понял что правила именования РуВики - здесь не действуют, и можно именовать человека наиболее известной формой имени(а не его картотечной орисной формой, полным именем, именем при рождении и т.д.)? Sasha l 22:38, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :Da, здесь твои правила имён. - V-admin 22:41, 4 января 2007 (UTC) : конечно обогнать Википедию, не полоучится - это мечта. Но можно попытатся )) кое где. Sasha l 22:55, 4 января 2007 (UTC) ::получится. Только, что делать потом? - V-admin 22:57, 4 января 2007 (UTC) ::: может получится но только в том случае если будут раскрыты узкие темы более подробно нежели в Вики - т.е. там где у них 1 безразмерная статья, здесь 5 - причем каждая подробно раскрывающая свой аспект - ну и ественно связать их шаблоном. Не надо делать статьи более 35кб - это минус - во всех смыслах. Sasha l 23:01, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :::: OK - V-admin 23:04, 4 января 2007 (UTC) самая верхняя категория Наука вроде? Sasha l 23:13, 4 января 2007 (UTC) ::Наверное Персоналии не входят в Науку, так как могут быть и поэты. - V-admin 23:16, 4 января 2007 (UTC) ::: а поэтов можно разве? Sasha l 23:20, 4 января 2007 (UTC) :::: Да хоть генералов. Но мы можем прицелиться на учёных, тогда точно победим (если на чем то одном сфокусируемся). Пусть будет верхняя категория Наука - V-admin 23:23, 4 января 2007 (UTC) ::::: ок. Sasha l 23:27, 4 января 2007 (UTC) Просьба Я к сожелению с сегодняшнего дня права голоса в википедии не имею(да и вообще возможности что то править). Не могли ли вы выскзатся здесь по поводу того что Проект К разделению дублирует уже работающий(не менее нескольких месяцев) проект Википедия:К созданию/Из 1 длинной - 10 новых. Я не уверен, но мне кажется не следует плодить сущности, кроме того хронометраж здесь не уместен - вот они голосуют мол разделить - а кто делить будет? Sasha l 00:03, 5 января 2007 (UTC) : кроме того можно дать людям почитать недопереведенный Википедия:Размер статей - с него идет ссылка со страницы ЧНЯВ. Sasha l 01:04, 5 января 2007 (UTC) Просьба 2 Кроме того напомните этим людям что бездумное обьеденение всего и вся противоречит ЧНЯВ, а именно последнему абзатцу раздела "Википедия - не бумажная энциклопедия". Кроме того эти вещи не решаются при помоши недельного хронометража и тупого голосования. Sasha l 00:07, 5 января 2007 (UTC) Предложение Давай сделаем массовую заливку из Википедии-матушки. Только это может сделать только админ - т.е. ты. Но это очень просто - буквально займет минут 10 для заливки 10000 статей. Sasha l 11:02, 5 января 2007 (UTC) :Я отвечу в письме - V-admin 20:15, 5 января 2007 (UTC) :: ответил. Sasha l 01:31, 6 января 2007 (UTC) Вопрос-запрос Ты по английски можешь изьяснятся писменно хоть немного? Sasha l 01:32, 6 января 2007 (UTC) :I am fluent English writer. You could see my user page and translations here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Vald - V-admin 01:43, 6 января 2007 (UTC) :: Oh, thats very nice. Check you email please. I have an offer for you. Sasha l 01:49, 6 января 2007 (UTC) ::: ответил. V-admin 02:01, 6 января 2007 (UTC) Глюки Четого то подглючитвает переименование. Иногда работает иногда - нет . Без всяких видимый причин. Sasha l 14:01, 6 января 2007 (UTC) update update(сообщение с форума): This is against page move vandals and only one page per minute can be moved by user who is not sysop. Is you have lot of pages to move, ask staff to do it for you or for temporary sysop status on that wiki. Szoferka 17:15, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I am sysop. Thank you. Your feedback will be much appreshiated. V-admin 18:22, 6 января 2007 (UTC) E:mail: vald2011@yandex.ru. :: ужо. Sasha l 18:55, 6 января 2007 (UTC) One cat is done * Категория:Геологи России Sasha l 20:47, 6 января 2007 (UTC) *: Thank you! - V-admin 21:03, 6 января 2007 (UTC) Bot status Hello, Per their request, I have set Sasha l as a bot so that they can move pages more rapidly than a normal user. These moves as well as their regular edits will also be hidden from by default unless you show bot edits. Please let me know when this is no longer needed if Sasha l forgets to remind me to remove it. ^_^ --Splarka (talk) 07:56, 7 января 2007 (UTC) :OK. - V-admin 09:24, 7 января 2007 (UTC) Категории Заливай категории(те что сейчас ), а то будут проблемы с индексацией(на данный момент сайт представляет из себя огромный лабиринт с кучей тупиков). Я не уверен но их можно помоему заливать точно также как и статьи. Вот например можно позаливать категории по годам, для начала.. Sasha l 07:21, 9 января 2007 (UTC) : забыл ты совсем про категории. Напоминаю - это важно. Sasha l 08:14, 2 февраля 2007 (UTC) mail * Вам почта :)--Afinogenoff 06:35, 6 апреля 2007 (UTC) *: Кстати, а сколько в проекте статей? ;)--Afinogenoff 09:55, 6 апреля 2007 (UTC) * На данный момент в проекте имеется ' ' |статья|статьи|статей}}. - V-admin 18:11, 6 апреля 2007 (UTC) *: Ок. Зайди в спецстраницы-- сделать админом.--Afinogenoff 02:05, 7 апреля 2007 (UTC) ТЖА-б/п язык/мова Привет/Hello/Дзякуй. На сколько ты/Вы знае-шь/те язык/мову ТЖА? — ТЖП 05:59, 7 апреля 2007 (UTC) * Проблема в том, что мы здесь собрались писать статьи. Общение нам вполне хватает и на Википедии. - V-admin 08:18, 7 апреля 2007 (UTC) Импорт статей Привет! А как импоритровать статьи из Рупедии?--Afinogenoff 02:27, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) :Сейчас пришлю письмо - V-admin 17:39, 10 апреля 2007 (UTC) :: Ок. научился :-)--Afinogenoff 04:26, 11 апреля 2007 (UTC) :: Зачем закрытые каналы связи для незасекреченной информации? Не лучше ли опубликовать инструкцию в вики? :) P.S. Кстати, журнал с ошибкой назван - "Журнал инпорта" --Butko 07:33, 11 апреля 2007 (UTC) ::: Ну, каналы не такие уж и закрытые, все, кто хочет, могут прочесть :-) P.S.Загляните в http://ru.history.wikia.com/wiki/, новый проект.--Afinogenoff 03:57, 14 апреля 2007 (UTC) История Вики Заглядывйте почаще туда :-)--Afinogenoff 11:05, 14 апреля 2007 (UTC) Интервики на Викизнание См. обсуждение на форуме Викизнания --Butko 12:20, 14 апреля 2007 (UTC) Поздравляю! Функция авто-описания краткого изменения правок стала доступной! :-) — Afinogenoff ¾ 09:14, 22 апреля 2007 (UTC) * Спасибо! V-admin 06:05, 23 апреля 2007 (UTC) *: ;-))— Afinogenoff ¾ 06:10, 23 апреля 2007 (UTC) Превед Превед! Это я!--Medved'?!@ 19:18, 6 мая 2007 (UTC) Привет! Слушай, только что начал правки делать в твоём проекте, здорово у тебя тут! Слушай, может сделаешь меня тут админом и бюрократом сразу, ничего?--Medved'?!@ 19:21, 6 мая 2007 (UTC) Проявлю активность.--Medved'?!@ 19:23, 6 мая 2007 (UTC) * +1. Проверенный на деле участник. Будет отличным админом! 02:42, 7 мая 2007 (UTC)